


My Whole World || Prompt #24

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a): Ziam prompt? Liam przyjaźni się z o kilka lat starszym Zaynem, od małego dziecka. Są sąsiadami. Ale później sprawy się komplikują, Li ma crusha na Zaynie, ale długo boi się mu do tego przyznać. To go męczy, dlatego stara się ograniczyć kontakty z Zaynem. W końcu Zee nie wytrzymuje rozłąki i oznajmia, że kocha Liama XD Coś typu fluff, angst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Whole World || Prompt #24

 

Podziwiał go od najmłodszych lat, zawsze był wielki w jego oczach. Od małego Liam chciał być taki jak Zayn.

Chłopcy znali się z sąsiedztwa, ich mamy razem pracowały. Kiedy Liam się urodził, Zayn miał pięć lat. Brunet lubił uczyć małego chłopca różnych ciekawych rzeczy. Pokazał mu jak wspinać się na drzewa, strzelać z procy czy jak wiązać supły.

Liam dorastał wpatrzony w Zayna jak w obrazek. Wszędzie za nim chodził, o wszystko pytał, zawsze go chwalił, mówiąc mu, że jest jego super bohaterem.

Zayn nie miał nic przeciwko, lubił małego szatyna równie mocno, czuł, jakby miał młodszego brata, którego zawsze chciał mieć.

Wszyscy lubili Zayna, więc żaden z jego przyjaciół nie miał nic do tego, że brunet często zabierał ze sobą młodszego kolegę.

Kiedy ich mamy miały nocne zmiany chłopcy często zostawali razem. Liam lubił zasypiać wtulony w ciało starszego chłopaka, bo wtedy czuł się tak bezpieczny jak nigdy.

Pewnej wspólnej nocy Zayn pokazał Liamowi film o Avengers, co poskutkowało tym, że chłopiec kompletnie się zauroczył. Zayna rozpierała duma, bo sam kochał komiksy i filmy o super mocach. Pokazał mu każdą swoją figurkę, jedną nawet kupił Liamowi na urodziny.

Kiedy szatyn poszedł do szkoły, bardzo bał się, że z nikim się nie dogada, bo nie zna nikogo oprócz Zayna i jego przyjaciół.

Zayn zapewniał go, że to niemożliwe, żeby nie znalazł nowych znajomych, bo jest świetnym chłopakiem. Martwił się o swojego młodszego kolegę, więc codziennie odprowadzał i odbierał go ze szkoły, nawet jeśli znaczyłoby to tyle, że spóźni się na własne zajęcia.

***

Liam przeżywał kryzys, wiedział, że nie może dać tego po sobie poznać, ale przeżywał kryzys.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy Zayn wyjechał ze znajomymi na camping, Liam uświadomił sobie, że o ile to możliwe, to kocha Zayna. Kocha swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, kocha kogoś kto jest od niego starszy, kogoś kto nie jest dziewczyną, jest chłopakiem. Liam bał się tego przyznać przed samym sobą, ale po dwóch tygodniach płaczu w końcu stanął przed lustrem i powiedział sobie w twarz, że lubi i dziewczyny i chłopaków,  a może tylko Zayna? Tego jeszcze nie wiedział.

Nie miał zamiaru mówić brunetowi, bo bał się odrzucenia, więc trzymał to wszystko w sobie.

***

Zayn wrócił z campingu, nic nie podejrzewając. Całymi nocami opowiadał Liamowi o tym co robił, jak bardzo byli pijani, jak wiele dziewczyn tam było i jak świetnie się bawili.

Liam słuchał go ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy, udawał, że cieszy się jego szczęściem, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie potrafił.

Miał siedemnaście lat, Zayn dwadzieścia dwa, kochał słuchać jego opowieści o ludziach z uniwersytetu, ale teraz mógł wyobrazić sobie jedynie Zayna z dziewczyną uwieszoną na szyi, wiedząc, że nigdy nie zajmie jej miejsca.

Postanowił trzymać to wszystko w sekrecie, bo Zayn też nie mówił mu wszystkiego. Od pewnego czasu zabronił mu wchodzić do swojej pracowni, w której malował swoje obrazy. Liam nie naciskał, wolał  odpuścić, choć wiedział, że to tylko dlatego, że było mu lżej, wiedząc, że nie tylko on coś ukrywa.

Zayn z reguły był bardzo tajemniczy, ale przed Liamem naprawdę potrafił się otworzyć, dlatego dziwiła go ta cała sprawa z pracownią.

***

Wszystko pogorszyło się po tym jak  Zayn zabrał Liama na basen. Ostatnio nie wychodzili tylko we dwoje, Zayn zawsze zabierał ze sobą innych znajomych, jakby bał się zostać z Liamem sam na sam. Tym razem jednak byli tylko oni.

Szatyn stwierdził, że tęskni za czasami kiedy wszystko było łatwiejsze, nie musiał nic ukrywać, przed nim tez nikt niczego nie ukrywał, a on nie kochał swojego przyjaciela.

Tamtego dnia cała niezręczność i napięcie jakie panowały między nimi przez ostatnie dni jakby wyparowały.

Mogli poczuć się jak dawniej kiedy jeździli nad jezioro, tam Zayn nauczył Liama budować tratwy.

Lecz żeby nie było zbyt pięknie, po dwóch godzinach wygłupiania się w wodzie, kradnięcia dmuchanych kół dzieciom z brodzika, wrócili do szatni  żeby wziąć prysznic.

Kiedyś nie byłoby to problemem, widzieli siebie nago, tym razem jednak Liam czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo.

Nie to, żeby miał kompleksy, chodziło o to, że nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ciała swojego przyjaciela.

Zayn stał obok niego, miał zamknięte oczy, woda spływała po jego ciele. Liam obserwował jego ramiona pokryte tuszem, plecy, pupę, szczupłe nogi. Zayn był taki piękny, szatyn zastanawiał się dlaczego nadal nie ma dziewczyny na stałe.

Nie pomyślał o tym, że się gapi dopóki Zayn nie odwrócił się w jego stronę.

Policzki Liama pokryte były rumieńcem, czuł, że jego penis robi się twardy, na widok bruneta. Momentalnie zakrył się rękoma.

-Li? Czy ty-

-Nie, nie, nie, nie. –Powiedział szybko, chwytając za ręcznik. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak źle.

-Li w porządku- Zayn próbował go zatrzymać, ale Liam zdążył założyć ubrania na mokre ciało i wybiec z budynku pływalni.

***

Od tamtej pory był kompletnym wrakiem. Ignorował wszystkie sms’y i połączenia. Dobrze, że była to przerwa wakacyjna, bo w przeciwnym wypadku Zayn pewnie podszedłby pod jego szkołę. Nie widzieli się prawie tydzień.

Liam wiedział, że nie może unikać go całe życie, ale nie chciał by Zayn go wyśmiał. Czuł się okropnie z tym, że właśnie zniszczył ich przyjaźń.

Nienawidził siebie za to, że zakochał się w nieodpowiedniej osobie, która nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć, czuł się najgorzej jak tylko się da.

Przeszło mu to przez myśl, ale dopóki nie usłyszał dzwonka do drzwi, nie sądził, że Zayn przyjdzie do jego domu. Nie otworzył, liczył na to, że może jego mama jakoś zniechęci Zayna do wejścia na górę, mylił się.

-Li? –Zawołał słaby głos. –Li, to ja Zayn. Chciałem porozmawiać. –Nie czekał na pozwolenie i powoli wszedł do pokoju szatyna, który zakopał się w pościeli jeszcze bardziej.

-Li dlaczego to robisz? –Zapytał spokojnie, siadając na łóżku obok leżącego Liama, słychać było, że odkłada coś obok. –Odpowiesz mi? –Zawahał się, ale w końcu włożył rękę w gęste włosy młodszego chłopaka, na co ten wzdrygnął się, ale zaraz potem zrelaksował od jego dotyku.

-To żenujące, nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, możesz po prostu wyjść. –Powiedział łamiącym się głosem Liam.

-Chcesz żebym wyszedł?

-Nie.

-Ja też nie chcę wychodzić. –Masował powoli jego głowę, szatyn nadal się nie odwrócił. –Li spójrz na mnie. –Poprosił.

Liam niepewnie przekręcił się na drugi bok i spojrzał na bruneta z załzawionymi oczami.

-Li, nie płacz proszę. –Starł kciukiem łzy, zanim jeszcze spadły po policzkach młodszego chłopaka.

-Nie chciałem tego Zaynie, naprawdę, przepraszam. –Powiedział, wtulając się mocno w ciało bruneta, który od razu mocno go objął.

-Li nie musisz mnie przepraszać, każdemu może się zdarzyć, jesteś jeszcze nastolatkiem. –Szatyn nienawidził kiedy Zayn podkreślał to, że jest młodszy, wtedy czuł się jeszcze gorzej. –No dalej, wstawaj, nie będziesz tu leżeć całe wakacje, mam coś dla ciebie.

-Cz-czekaj, ty-ty nie chcesz, no wiesz… nie zostawisz mnie?

-Liam dlaczego miałbym cię zostawić? Jestem twoim super bohaterem, tak?

-Tak. –Wyszeptał, a Zayn podniósł z podłogi płótno.

-Pamiętasz kiedy zabroniłem ci wchodzić do pracowni? –Liam przytaknął. –Pracowałem nad tym. –Obrócił obraz, Liam zaniemówił. Malowidło przedstawiało jego, Liama, nieskromnie mówiąc, ten obraz był piękny, każdy szczegół był tak bardzo dopracowany.

-Zayn? –Zapytał słabym głosem, jego ręce się trzęsły.

-Tak? –Zayn zaczął się denerwować, bo Liam nadal nie powiedział nic na temat swojego portretu.

-Kochałeś kiedyś kogoś?

-Kocham nawet teraz. -To trochę zniechęciło Liama do dalszych pytań, ale pomyślał, że teraz albo nigdy.

-A cz-czy, czy myślisz, że to źle kochać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? –Zapytał niepewnie. Serce mocno biło mu w piersi.

-Nie wiem Liam, gdybym wiedział to nie siedziałbym tutaj teraz.

-Och.

-A ty? Co o tym myślisz?

-Też chciałbym wiedzieć Zaynie.

-Li?

-Mhm?

-Wiesz kim jest osoba którą kocham?

-Kim?

-Tobą.

-Jak brata? –Liam nie wiedział co się dzieje, zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Zayn zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Spojrzał mu w oczy, byli tak blisko siebie. Przez moment się zawahał i kiedy już miał się cofnąć, to Liam szybko go do siebie przyciągnął i pocałował.

-Przepra-

-Nie, nie Liam, nie przestawaj.

Ponownie złączyli usta w pocałunku. To było coś magicznego, oboje tak długo na to czekali. Liam nawet w największych snach nie liczył na to, że kiedykolwiek Zayn odwzajemni jego uczucie.

Dopiero potem, po kilku minutach, kiedy musieli złapać oddech, zauważył, że w rogu obrazu jest zapisany tytuł dzieła; „ _Mój cały świat” –Zayn Malik 2016_


End file.
